


So can I (oneshot)

by Dizzy1967



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: Theo gains a little courage.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	So can I (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea like... not even 30 minutes ago. it was inspired by and tumblr post talking about how a cute little couple was all soft and another couple got courage from them to be soft as well. it was cute.

Boris was sitting across from Theo, scooping the trash from their table onto a tray.

they were at a chick-fil-a sitting outside under an umbrella and chatting.

"I think I will go inside and get icecream, ill be right back, do you want some?"  
Boris got up, stretching his arms above his head.

"sure, vanilla please." Theo watched as Boris went in and two girls came out.

one of the girls was shorter, brown hair and a green sundress.  
the other was taller, blonde hair with pink tips, she wore a pair of overalls, the pant legs rolled up.  
what caught Theos attention was how they walked, hand in hand, smiling and talking.  
they looked so happy.

Theo felt his face warm as the shorter of the two kissed the other girl's hand.  
they stood in front of a little white car and Theo could hear them laughing.

Boris opened the door and retook his seat, setting a little cup of ice cream in front of Theo.  
"you okay? you look unhappy?"

Theo watched as the taller bent down, placing a soft quick kiss on the other girl's lips before they parted ways, smiling and waving.

Theo let his eyes fall to his icecream cup, Boris looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"is it not good? usually, you do not like cone but I can get you one if you would like." 

Theo knew Boris wanted that, to hold hands and kiss and laugh and just.. be a couple, even in public.  
he knew that even when Boris said 'is okay, potter. I know it makes you nervous. is okay.' he still felt disappointed.  
like Theo was ashamed of him.  
he wasn't, of course, it was just... Theo. he was ashamed of himself, his mistakes and his life.. but never Boris. he was always proud of Boris.

Theo looked up at him, taking a deep breath.

'if they can do it, so can i. I can prove just this once that i-'

his face felt hot again.

'that I love him. that I'm not ashamed of him.'

Theo grabbed his icecream, getting up and moving to sit beside Boris.

Boris raised an eyebrow smiling.  
"hi, potter."  
he said quietly. 

like no one else should hear, just them. 

"hi."

Theo clenched his fists, turning to face Boris, his eyes dropping to his lips.

"potter?"

Theo gripped the table, leaning over carefully pausing just before his lips met Boris.

Boris' eyes widened and he set his icecream down, meeting Theo the rest of the way.

his lips were warm and soft and Theo could taste the icecream he'd eaten.

Theo pulls back turning to face forward, his heart pounding as he ate a spoonful of icecream.

Boris looks at him, smiling brightly.  
"what made you do that?" 

Theo shrugged.  
"im-.. I'm not ashamed of you. please don't think that I am. i-I'm sorry that I cant.. I want to do more for you."  
he hated how his voice shook, how his hands shook.

Boris nudged him. smiling sweetly.  
"you do plenty. I may not get kisses immediately but I know I will get double at home. I must say though.. thank you. I will remember this." 

Theo nodded slowly, turning again to look at Boris.  
he inched closer.  
legs pressed together.

"you want to know something?" Boris said smiling wide.

Theo took another bite of icecream, he never thought of how kissing Boris would affect this, but now he is sure he will never eat vanilla ice cream again without thinking of Boris. much like cigarettes.  
"what?"

"the owner of this place, he does not like couples like us. I bet he is shaking in his seat now" he laughs.

Theo laughs, shaking his head.  
"he can sense it?"

Boris nods.  
"he knows, is like.. vibe on our money. he will be counting it and say, 'these here. these are gay dollars.'"

Theo couldn't help but laugh, Boris joining him.

the conversation spiralled from there, what money was gay? how he would tell? questioning if he would Lysol it.

maybe soon Theo can aim to hold his hand as they walk home.  
or say he loves him as he goes to work.  
'yes.' Theo thinks. 'i will do those things. I will be better for Boris.'

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my other works are much more put together if you would like to check them out!  
> have a good day/night <3


End file.
